


Solving a Case With You

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on Having a Coke with You by Frank O'Hara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solving a Case With You

   **Solving a Case With You...**

is even more fun than going to San Sebastian, Paris, Sussex, Serbia, Dartmoor  
or being drugged out of my mind by a dominatrix trying to retrieve her mobile  
partly because in your tan jumper you look like a better happier St. Sebastian  
partly because of my love for you, partly because of your love for danger  
partly because of the prominent green carnations I chose to tell you…  
partly because of the secrecy our smiles take on before Mary and at crime scenes  
it is hard to believe when I’m with you that there can be anything as still  
as solemn as unpleasantly definitive as propriety when right in front of it  
in the cold London 4 o’clock night we are drifting back and forth between each other  
like a tree breathing through its spectacles

and the crime scene seems to have no puzzle in it at all, just facts  
I suddenly wonder why in the world it ever held my interest

I look   
at you and I would rather look at you than all the crime scenes in the world  
except possibly a locked-room mystery occasionally and anyway they are so rare   
that thank heavens I’ll never have to choose and we can always go together  
and the fact that you move so beautifully more or less takes care of Experiments   
whereas at home I used to think of the Decomposition Rates of Flesh  
or at St. Bart’s a single bloody corpse - a mysterious or violent death which used to wow me  
and what good does all the research of my former years do me now   
when I never got the right person to stand over a corpse when the game was on   
or for that matter when the Yard underestimated you by not looking as carefully as me  


it seems they were all cheated of some marvelous experience  
which is not going to go wasted on me which is why I am telling you about it  


\- Sherlock to John


End file.
